crackeoke
by Luka Megurine
Summary: I'm BACK! its a fic filled with crack, just you read, it'll knock your socks off, and no offense to the characters Oh yeah, all the concours participants will sing except for fuyuumi, and hino... heh...i know i'm nuts! still!
1. CORDA 1

**Sorry but I just this sudden urge to do a crack fic. Hehe**

**CRACK-EOKE

* * *

  
**

Hino Kahoko walked through the corridors of Seiso Gakuen, suddenly she heard noises, curiosity began to engulf her. Kahoko went to the source of the noise and her eyes widen as she saw two blobs of green belly dancing and singing Long Kiss Goodbye by HALCALI.

Tsuchuira : Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante  
Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte  
Omotteta yo nande darou  
Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite  
Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de  
Tsunagatte taikara

Sang Tsuchuira as he sang around the room dancing like a belly dancer showing his toned abs, he was wearing a belly dancer costume. ( IT WAS BROWN! HAHA TREE!)

Hihara: Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi  
Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI  
GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai  
"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"  
Anytime shiberisugi no KY  
Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"  
Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?

Sang Hihara as he too danced like an idiot in the room.

Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

Kushami suru to deru hen na koeto  
Kusha kusha ni warau BUSAIKU na kao  
Tomaranai ase me wo kosuru kuse  
Dou setsu maranai AITSU no tokusei

Nitemo nitsukenai futari no SUTAIRU  
Muda ni Shy SENSU wa yayanai  
Uso tsuku toki no fukumi warai  
UZAI tokku ni BAREBARE mendokusai

THE TWO OF THEM TWIRLED AND TWIRLED AND TWIRLED AND FELL FROM Dizziness! EYAY!

Tamatama kareshi gai nai TAIMINGU de  
Hima tsubushi teido no koi tte  
Tomodachi ni mo ii wakeshitete  
Masaka watashi ga oikaketeru…nande?

Tsumaranai JOOKU wa ittsumo kudoku  
Douko made mo tsuzuku aki aki na TOOKU  
Sono tabi ROKKU kondo wa watashi kara Knock

Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

"I LOVE YOU MY PIANO!" shouted Tsuchuira

"I LOVE YOU CUPCAKE!" shouted Hihara as he kissed a cupcake.

Nigitteta te ga hanaretara  
Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?  
Watashi no koto

Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai  
Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…  
Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun  
Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo

They finished. 'Are they gay?' thought Kahoko as she slowly sat down on a couch.

" Hey! Now it's Yunoki's turn!" exclaimed Hihara, good thing he didn't notice Kahoko.

"Yeah, yeah! Hit it Tsukimori-kun!" exclaimed Yunoki as he pointed to Tsukimori who was _still_ normal.

" Ugh! Why did I end up here?" asked Tsukimori to himself.

A wheel spun showing a list of songs and costume choices, then it landed on Jai Ho by the pussycat dolls, and a gypsy costume, yunoki stared in Horror.

" what's wrong Yunoki-sempai? Are you scared?" Teased Tsukimori.

"I'll have you know I can dance!" he proudly boasted

"Who trained you?" asked Tsukimori

" My grandmother! Now Hit it!" He shouted

Yunoki changed his clothes into a female gypsy's and his hips started swaying. Tsukimori's jaws Tsuchuira and Hihara cheered like two drunk dudes.

Yunoki: I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch my face,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get all you got,  
I'll make you wanna say

(Jai Ho) (2x)

Yunoki did a cartwheel! then fell down. MUAHAHAHA!

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I gonna take you higher (Jai Ho)  
I keep it steady  
'Cause steady is how I do it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.

then he slapped his ass.

(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! Oohh oh

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

and flipped his hair.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

(Jai Ho) (2x)

Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh (Jai Ho) Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.

(Jai Ho)

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.

(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

then he went all hip-hop

(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! Oohh oh

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, come and save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho (Yeeeaaahh), Jai Ho

I need you,  
Gonna make it,

(Jai Ho)

I'm ready,  
So take it!

(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe,  
(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe,  
(Jai Ho) You are my destiny,  
Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us,  
(Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us,  
(Jai Ho) So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! Oohh oh

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

" TAKE THAT TSUKIMORI-KUN!" shouted Yunoki as he pointed at Tsukimori then passed out from the dancing.( go yu-no-ki!)

" Yunoki sempai you are so gay" whispered Tsukimori. As he spun the wheel again. This time Shimizu stood up and face him with a gigantic grin on his face.

" Shimizu-kun, are you okay?" asked Tsukimori

"yeahi'mokayi'msohappythaticouldsinganddanceanddanceandsinganddanceandithinkimabouttofartooopsialredydid!" said Shimizu hyperactively.

"Are you high on sugar?" asked Tsukimori

"No!ifoundsaltonmydeskthismorningandtheniaccidentallyatesomeofitI'msohappy!" he replied

'what the hell why is shimizu-kun so hyperactive? And why are they all here?' though Kahoko.

Tsukimori spun the wheel and it landed on party people by Nelly ft. Fergie, and a maid costume, Shimizu rushed to the changing room and immediately came back fully dressed with make up on.

"HITITTSUKIMORISEMPAI!" he shouted ( I don't understand how len could understand him)

Shimizu started beatboxing then.

ORDER IN COURTTT!

Let's go. (Ay) (Ay)  
St. Louis  
Derrty ENT  
Yeaaahh.  
Let's go  
I told ya Im gon' change the game  
LA all day  
They cant stop ya boy  
I get money  
Ya'll mothafuckers aint ready

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

It's SHIMIZU(MUTHFUCKA!)  
Comin straight up out the Lou  
and all you New Edition-ass rappers better cool it now  
for I make a fool of yall',  
paper stacked as tall as Yao Ming  
look at the bling  
settings in rings  
lookin like basketballs.

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Where my party people at ?! (x8)

Well it's Keiichi (MUTHAFUCKA!)  
Comin straight from CalifornIA  
stuntin in my loc locs.  
[ Nelly Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Dreamin bout me M.I.A.,  
boyfriend wonderin where I'm at,  
cause I'm in the spot spot.  
Why he always tryin to be puttin me down on lock lock?

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Patiently waitin & takin my time  
watchin these haters  
don't come with they rhymes  
watchin these suckers are mimickin, gimmickin  
then they start fallin off one at a time.  
You can go search but you never could find,  
I promise you derrty I'm one of a kind.  
Mold is broken, the formulas mine.  
I killed the idea and destroyed the design.

I was patiently waitin & takin my time  
Now that I'm here I'm gettin my shine.  
All of you haters can kiss a behind,  
specifically speakin I'm talkin bout mine.  
Don't need you to tell me, I know that I'm fine.  
I'm killin it baby so call it a crime.  
Yea you watch it I'm stealin my time  
I told you before that big girls don't cry.

I look up at the star, girls don't fuck as hard.

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
boys all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Just walked thru the door  
what's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
girls all over me.  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?!

Where my party people at ?! OHHHH!

Then after his exhausting song, Shimizu fell asleep!( I'll make him eat salt later too!)

All that was left was Tsukimori, then he spun the wheel and it landed on…

Sway by the pussycat dolls…again! Then the costume he had to wear was his ultimate nightmare! A teddybear!

" HAH! TSUKIMORI A TEDDYBEAR!" taunted Tsuchuira

"I'll have your ugly ass on my insects grave!" shouted Tsukimori

"COWARD!" shouted Hihara

" I guess I have no choice!" he shouted in frustration.

He changed into a teddybear then swayed his hips to the beath and started singing.

Ah ooh ah  
Do-do-do-do-do  
Do-do-do-do-do  
When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
Other dancers may be on the floor (be on the floor)  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you (see ony you) Only  
you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak (I go so weak)  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins (it begins)  
Make me thrill as only you know how (you know how)  
Sway me smooth ,sway me now (give me more)  
Sway me, make me (hey yeah)  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me (me)  
(Hey yeah) Sway me  
Sway (sway sway)

Ba-ba-ba-ba-ra-ra  
Ba-ba-ra-ra  
Ba-ba-ra-ra  
Ba-ba-ba-ba-ra-ra  
Ba-ba-ra-ra  
Ba-ba-ra-ra  
Ba-ra-ba-ba-ra

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak (weak weak weak weak)  
I go weak (weak weak weak)  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how (you know how)  
Sway me smooth, sway me now (sway me now)

Tsukimori sang while holding a broomstick.(hehe such a hot flawless guy witch!)

Make me thrill as only you know how (come sway me)  
Sway me smooth, sway me now (Come sway me baby, Come and sway me)  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now CHA!

Finished Tsukimori as he playfully slapped his perfectly shaped ass!

Then they all heard a thud except for Yunoki and Shimizu because their having thei beauty sleep. On the floor was Hino Kahoko all unconscious."'Heh…" twitched all of them

That's all! Oh! OH! and watch out for kanazawa,ousaki,kaji,etou,and kira! ft. LILI!


	2. CORDA 2

**Sorry but I just this sudden urge to do a crack fic again! Hehe**

**CRACK-EOKE 2!  


* * *

  
**

Hino Kahoko walked through the corridors of Seiso Gakuen, suddenly she heard noises, curiosity began to engulf her(again). Kahoko went to the source of the noise and her eyes widen as she thought 'no not again...' before her eyes was her sensei Kanazawa Hiroto singing Come back to Me by vanessa hudgens. He wore a sexy pink backless top and a denim mini skirt and a pair of black 5 inch high heel boots oh! oh! and his hair was straight at the first haft and was curled on the second half! pretty...NOT!(HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA)

Hiroto:HaHa!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable  
Kanazawa Hiroto  
Granny H!

(Baby Come Back)

Hiroto kneeled to his knees as he picked up a piece of torn paper and acted all broken hearted.

Everyday, I try to play, another score  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another score,  
But all the while, I can't sing it.  
Why do i smoke so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give give the hairstyle of a guy!

His brushed his hair and it ended up being tangled

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

I WANT CIGAR!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I WANT CAKE!

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

I BURNED MY STOVE!

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

You know you miss your granny H!  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

I WANT CUPCAKE!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)

after his ranting, ousaki shinobu took the microphone. Hino Kahoko was already on the ground crawling from the shock. Ousaki wore a tube orange dress with black laced heels. " I'LL SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE OLD MAN!" he shouted as he pointed at hiroto who was pretending to be a fairy princess. "fly fly fly! sparkle! sparkle! sparkle! pretty! pretty! pretty!" Hiroto said to himself as he fell off the pink fluffy couch where kaji, etou, kira and lili sat.

Ousaki started shaking his hips and shouted."ETOU! GE|T OVER HERE! LET'S SING!" They started shaking their hips. Eou wore a red spaghetti strap top and white mini shorts and 6 inch heels! (ooookay... why are they cross-dressing?)

OUSAKI:I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

OUSAKI: damn! this too fun girl!

Etou: I'm not a girl...

ETOU: I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

ETOU: i will kill anyone who speaks of this...

BOTH: I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Ousaki: and i-ayyyeyyayy! will always love yooooooou!

Etou: wrong song senpai

Ousaki: whateva!

Etou:Untouched  
And I need you so much

OUSAKI: See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

Etou: i'm a barbie girl!

Ousake: in an ugly world!

BOTH:I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

Both: WAIT! WHY DO WE FEEL UNTOUCHED?!

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

KAJI: hehehe...

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

KIRA: THAT IS ENOUGH! IT'S MY TURN!!!!!

Kira was wearing a yellow pinstripped bikini! and a thong! WHAHAHAHAHAA!

KIRA: NOW! play...I'm yours by Jason Mraz!

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cries, now I'm trying to get back

KIRA: i want my watermelon!

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

KIRA: OH! TIN TIN TAKE DIN TAKE DIN TAKE!

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

KIRA: JUST PLAIN OL LUB!

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

KIRA: YAY! MY BIKINI AND I ARE YOURS!

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
So I can nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

KIRA: PANCAKES!

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
(No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
You best believe, best believe I'm yours

Then kaji went to Kira and took the microphone.( note: all of them chose the song and costumes already)

Kaji wore a revealing ping long evening gown and long blond wig.

KAJI:ehehehem...

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

then a wind like element passed thru Kaji and made his fake hair flow.

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

KAJI: KAHOKO!

then hino kahoko froze in spot, then she heard a snicker beside her and saw her journalist friend amou nami!

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

kahoko:(whispers) what are you doing here?

Amou: what do you think? i'm taping their game... i also have a tape on last weeks karaoke.

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

Kahoko: you mean you saw that?

AMou: yes... hehehe my favorite was the teddy Tsukimori!

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

Kahoko: deos kaji-kun have minor amnesia?

AMou:beats me! but this is good black mail!

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we, , ,

Kahoko: they what...?

Kahoko's eyes started to widen as she saw her tiny friend LILI singing insomnia by craig david

I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough

Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind

Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah

Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love  
You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust  
And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us  
But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up

Been a fool (fool), girl I know (know)  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time (time), you'll change your mind (mind)  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind

Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before (Because it)  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah (Ah), Feels like insomnia ah ah

Ah, i just can't go to sleep  
Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
It's getting way too deep  
And i know that it's love because

I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah

Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah

THEN KAHOKO AND NAMI FELL UNCONSCIOUS THE END...hmm


End file.
